Strike Up the Band
' '''is episode 22b of Edward and Eric. It premiered on Kids' WB on July 3, 1999. Synopsis Carver thinks he's a better musician than Cal, so Cal rounds up The Lucky 6 to start a band with him and prove Carver wrong. Cast *Andrew Rannells as Edward, The Narrator, Christian and Larry *Josh Peck as Eric *Dan Green as Dallas *Tress MacNeille as Mrs. White *Mike Pollock as Principal Walker *Veronica Taylor as Carver *Gary Sauls as Joey, Constantinos, Peter and Tonsil #1 *Edward Felker as Stanley, Gordon and Luke and Tonsil #2 *Eric Stuart as Cal, Gurney and Frankie *Rickey D'Shon Collins as Blake *Mary Kay Bergman as Lola and Kimberly *John DiMaggio as Tony *Dee Bradley Baker as Old Man Esmond *Jason Griffith as Travis Trivia *The title is based on the namesake 1927 musical. *At one point, Joey references the 1983 song, ''Beat It ''by Michael Jackson. *Clownfish Capers by Sage Guyton and Jeremy Wakefield serves as the title card track for this episode. *Although this episode premiered in 1999, it was produced in 1998 according to the copyright date at the end of the credits. *The title card resembles a page of sheet music, with each member of The Lucky 6 serving as music notes. Transcript (Episode begins with Cal preparing himself to perform a long drum solo. He takes a deep breath) '''Cal: '''Here goes nothing. (Cal starts playing the drums so hard that the entire neighborhood shakes, and every window shatters to pieces. A car alarm sounds off. Everybody can be heard complaining and begging Cal to stop playing music, except for Old Man Esmond) '''Esmond: '''Hey, I can't hear anything! Turn that music up! (Later, Cal is still playing his instruments. Suddenly, we hear a loud knock on the door) '''Cal: '''Ugh. (walks up to the door. He opens it, and behind it is nobody else but Carver) '''Carver: '''Yeah, listen, it is 3 o' clock in the morning. I would like to sleep, but unfortunately, it looks like I gotta beat some sense into ya. (pulls out a nail bat) '''Cal: '''Thanks for giving criticism on my tunes. Gives me a reason to play it louder! (laughs as he slams the door on Carver) (Somehow, Carver has teleported behind Cal) '''Cal: '''Huh?! '''Carver: '''Well, what's more important than my sleep, is that I bet I can play better music than YOU! Your music sounds like country. '''Cal: '''Country music? I don't know what the heck that is. '''Carver: '''It's...emo music, for farmers. It's...bad. Like your music. (cracks up at his own joke) '''Cal: '''I don't get it. '''Carver: '''Yeah? Well, your cruddy music also sounds like dubstep! '''Cal: '''Dubstep? I have no clue what that is. I probably don't want to know. '''Carver: '''It sounds like this. (Carver turns on Cal's television, and we hear TV static) '''Cal: '''Oh yeah. Well, I have no idea what makes you think you're better than I am, but I can round up a band and blow the entire town's socks off! Guaranteed! '''Carver: '''Ok then. My gang and I will see you at the school's auditorium on Friday, at 8PM sharp - dumbo! (laughs and walks off) '''Cal: '''Don't let the door hit you on the way out! (He slams the door so hard that the ceiling cracks a bit) '''Cal: '(to himself) Now how the heck am I going to get a bunch of people and make them learn the basics of playing instruments, in less than three days? Hmmm... (Camera immediately cuts to The Lucky 6 walking to school) 'Eric: '''And that's how I got beaten up with a wooden spoon. '''Joey: '(nonchalantly) I wish I was there to see it. (Cal pulls up to the school in his van) 'Edward: '''Hey, Cal! Nice hot rod. (notices his guitar) And that's a wicked piece! '''Cal: '''Thank you, thank you. '''Joey: '''What's that guitar for? Other than giving people tinnitus. (laughs) '''Cal: '''Oh! Well, I'm planning on forming a band. Carver is rounding up his gang to compete against me so we can perform on Friday night at 8. Now if only there was a certain group of 6 people who could lend me a helping hand... '''Everyone: '''We wanna be in it! We wanna be in it! '''Cal: '''Perfection! (beat) Of course, you guys need some skills in musical instruments. '''Eric: '''I once took a music class to get an easy A. I play a mean xylophone. Allow me to demonstrate. (Eric takes a pair of xylophones from his rear and he cracks his knuckles. He starts playing the xylophone, and he plays it so well that the entire world starts shaking. Cracks form on the ground) '''Constantinos: '''AAAAUUUUUUUGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!! (falls into the earth and screams again) (The sky is now hellish red, and lava spews out from the earth. The music is so epic that Eric cries just from playing it. The entire school falls apart) (Eventually, the entire state of New York explodes) '''Cal: '''You're in! (turns to the rest of the Lucky 6) Anybody else? '''Dallas: '''My old man taught me the basics behind playing the drums. (plays the drums intensely) (Constantinos is somehow completely fine and well) '''Constantinos: '''I know how to play the tuba. (tries to play it, but he plays it so hard that he gets sucked into the tuba and he flies out of it) '''Stanley: '''I reckon I can play bits of the violin. (he starts playing the violin, but the bow goes out of control, and it's sent flying) (Constantinos dodges the bow on time) '''Constantinos: '''Phew. (But then the bow comes back for him just like a boomerang, and it pierces him through his chest) '''Constantinos: '''I'm gonna pretend that didn't happen. (dies again) '''Edward: '''And I'm quite a whiz at playing the sax. '''Cal: '(turns to Joey) And you? What about you, Joey? 'Joey: '(laughs) Don't get me started on all of these dopes. I'm officially regarded as the best choir singer in the entirety of Lakeside City School. 'Cal: '''Really? I could've sworn that went to Tony Gibbler. (points to Tony, who's eating a cheeseburger in the background) '''Joey: '''Umm...it was just recently! Anyway, none of you guys stand a chance against me. I'll be the singer of this lame band, and after we succeed, I'll be shirtless, and signing autographs. I'll go on a world tour, make Michael Jackson literally beat it since I'll be more successful than him, and then I'll be counting money in my golden penthouse. '''Edward: '(under his breath) Shirtless? Lucky. 'Cal: '''It's a deal, then. Stop by my apartment tonight for practice. (Cut to a time card) '''The Narrator: '''5:59 PM... (The Lucky 6 arrives at Cal's apartment) '''Cal: '''Good, you're are all here! Come in, before the landlord sees me. (drags them in and shuts the door) You guys want any drinks or something? '''Constantinos: '''Nah. '''Stanley: '''Not from here, no. '''Cal: '''Good, 'cause I ain't got anything. (grabs his guitar) You guys ready for practice? '''Everybody: '''YEAH! '''Cal: '''Ok, Eddy, gimme an A, in one, two, a one two three fo- (suddenly, his eyes bug out) Uh oh. Mom! What'd you do to my amps!? (Later, they're now fully prepared) '''Cal: '''Alright, from the top. Ed, gimme an A, in one, two, a one two three four. (Edward tries to play a note on the saxophone, but it screeches) '''Edward: '''Uh oh. Does anyone have any chapstick? (Disturbing closeup of Edward's chapped lips. We see a few spiders crawling out of it. Cal is visibly horrified) (Later, Joey is ready to sing) '''Cal: '''Most bands have a lead singer, right, Joey? And you think you're a good fit? '''Joey: '''Yup. '''Cal: '''And people with oversized egos are unintelligent, but still want to have the most attention by being in the lead, right? '''Joey: '''That's me! '''Cal: '''Then start writing down some lyrics! '''Joey: '''Hold it right there, McCartney. I already have some lyrics right (takes out some lyrics he wrote on a few MacDouglas' napkins) here. They're original and classy on the ears. (We see a closeup of the napkins. They have ketchup smears and chicken nugget crumbs all over the lyrics) '''Cal: '''Umm, ok. Sing your heart away then. '''Joey: '(clears throat) Dallas, Cal, if you please. (Dallas takes a bow and prepares his drums. Cal starts playing his guitar) 'Joey: '(begins singing) Hot dang, sweet merciful god! My heart is beatin', I swear I ain't allergic to a Wheaten. Love consumed me faster than the eye can see, I think I really have to pee. (Due to Joey's horrible singing voice (and lyrics), Cal's eardrums burst. The entire world shakes and Stanley's bow goes out of control again, and it pierces through Constantinos' brain) 'Joey: '''Skin me alive, peel me like a potato, drench me in hot-boiled grease and turn me into French fries! I'm in love with a girl as beautiful as a dove! Smack me in the rear and tell me I'm dreamin', just like a light I'm brightly beamin' more than a demon. (As Joey sings, we see live-action stock footages of the following: an iceberg drifting away, the Castle Bravo nuclear explosion, the Tacoma Narrows Bridge collapsing, an avalanche on Mount Everest, a baby crying, and a racecar crashing) '''Cal: '(collapses) This is going to take a LOT more than just three days. (Meanwhile, everybody is playing their instruments) 'Joey: '''I can't believe I'm finally going to see the day where I'll be a superstar! (An imagination sequence begins. We see a stadium, with a sign reading "JOEY MALDANADO - SOLD OUT") (Joey walks out from the curtains, dressed as Gene Simmons from the band Kiss, and everybody cheers for him. We see The Lucky 6 prepared to play their instruments) (Imagination ends once Cal interrupts it) '''Cal: '''You mean, "we". '''Joey: '"We"?! 'Cal: '''Yeah! You're not going solo yet because people surely won't pick up what you're laying down. Your singing is atrocious. It needs- '''Eric: '''Joey! You forgot the part where I bash my guitar on the ground like a rock star! (Eric bashes Joey's head with Dallas' guitar. Joey is sent crashing to the floor and he screams bloody murder as Eric unknowingly beats him) (Cut to Joey and Cal. Joey is completely unscathed as if nothing happened) '''Cal: '''So, the problem is, you still have tonsils. That's what's making your singing abhorent. '''Joey: '''No it's not. You just don't appreciate fine arts. (Cal forces his hands into Joey's mouth, and he violently rips off his tonsils. Suddenly, they come to life, and Cal gasps in horror) '''Tonsil #1: '''Ow! That, like, totally hurt, dude. '''Tonsil #2: '''Hey, I'm hungry. Let's go grab a burger. (They slither away) (Cut to a time card) '''The Narrator: '''Later... '''Cal: '''So, how does your singing feel now? '''Joey: '(sniffles) Painful. 'Cal: '''That's how art naturally is! '''Joey: '''Great, now I'm never going to art school. '''Cal: '''Just, don't start a war over it. (chuckles) '''Joey: '''Yeah yeah. Now, allow me to perform. (inhales and starts singing, but the only thing coming out of his mouth is the sound of nails scratching against a chalkboard) '''Cal: '(closes Joey's lips with a tool) Gonna hold you right there, buster. (walks away to check on the rest) Category:Comedy World Category:Comedy World episodes Category:Episodes Category:Comedy World Season 2 Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages